


A Da' and His Boy

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months of patience had brought them surprisingly far, from Neville hardly being able to say the words for what it was he wanted, to this, with Neville fully embracing his desires and able to enjoy acting upon them. But there had been a line, at first, drawn quite firmly in the sand, at what was out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Da' and His Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/gifts).



> Thanks to teas_me for the swift beta job. So... this is totally not my standard approach to infantilism, but the muse was very specific in its demands for how these two would work.

The loud sound of something plastic hitting the hardwood floor with force startled Severus' attention from the Potions text he'd had his nose buried in. As he marked his place and set the book aside, a familiar voice exclaimed a single syllable word, though whether it was ' _Da'_ ' or ' _ba_ ', Severus wasn't certain from this far down the hall. Shaking his head, he rose to his feet and made the short trek down the hall from the sitting room to the bedroom. He placed his hand in the centre of the door, left ajar from earlier, and pushed it further open to see into the room.

" _Da'!_ "

From behind the bars of magic that bordered their bed, Neville bounced slightly on the mattress and flashed a grin at Severus. He shuffled up onto his knees and leaned against the bars, gripping one in his hand and pressing his face between two more to look at Severus. His other hand reached between the bars and made a grasping motion as his expression turned helpless. Pleading.

"Ba 'ees."

Severus's gaze followed the direction Neville was reaching and he saw the plastic bottle on the floor, a small bit of juice leaking from the nipple onto the wood floor. With a sigh, he moved and picked it up, cleaning the floor with a wave of his wand before the juice could make it sticky and then checked the nipple of the bottle for any sign of dirt off the floor. Satisfied that it hadn't touched and was still clean enough, he looked at Neville with an arched eyebrow, watching Neville's face light up as he held the bottle up for him to see.

"Ba!" Neville exclaimed again. He tried hard to reach his arm further between the bars, his arm straining against the magic and his hand grasping for the bottle. When Severus did not move closer to hand it over after a moment, Neville pulled his arm back through the bars and flopped back off his knees to sit on his bottom on the mattress, looking at Severus through the bars with a surly expression. " _Ba!_ " he demanded, with a smack of his hands on the mattress.

Severus tsked. "You threw it on the floor, that means you don't want it." He moved to set the bottle down on top of the dresser, but paused when he saw Neville shuffling on the mattress. Neville pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and propping his chin on his knees, to look up at Severus through his lashes.

"'ees, Da'?" he said. Neville's expression returned to the pleading one he'd shown before, and he rubbed one hand over his own leg as he ducked his head. "'on't 'oo-dit 'gehn." He raised his eyes without lifting his head and gave Severus a lopsided smile. "P'omise."

"Promise?" Severus repeated, and Neville nodded emphatically. He stayed where he stood for a moment, simply looking at Neville and taking him in. Neville's pale-blue pyjamas were just a bit too big for his frame, giving the impression that he was half-swimming in the clothes and disguising the muscles of Neville's arms beneath the sleeves. With his legs pulled up and back hunched slightly, he had the appearance of being smaller than his six feet, and Neville's wide, shining eyes and his hair still mussed from sleep gave him a younger, more innocent look. He looked entirely at ease with himself, wrapped in his childish clothes and sitting behind the magic bars that turned their bed into a temporary crib large enough for him to play in properly.

Sighing softly, Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and set the bottle down on top of the dresser before stepping closer to the bed. "Very well. But let's get you up, first. You've napped long enough, I think." He used his wand to remove the charm for the bars, watching them disappear and leaving their bed open once more. Immediately, Neville began shuffling towards the edge of the mattress until Severus reached a hand out and settled it in Neville's hair, carding his fingers through the short strands for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was low and level.

"Do you need a change, Neville?"

Neville's eyes went wide briefly before he ducked his head, but not before Severus noticed the way his face reddened.

It was the last spot of hesitance Neville had with this aspect of their relationship. Six months of patience had brought them surprisingly far, from Neville hardly being able to say the words for what it was he wanted, to this, with Neville fully embracing his desires and able to enjoy acting upon them. But there had been a line, at first, drawn quite firmly in the sand, at what was out of his comfort zone. Severus had slowly pushed it back, one small step at a time, as they explored and settled further into their roles each time they chose to play, until all that had remained was this.

This last line that he had finally convinced Neville to cross, just to see.

When Neville began to shuffle slightly, Severus heard the soft rustling sound that gave him away and looked down, keeping his fingers running through Neville's hair to soothe him. Rather than ask again, Severus reached his free hand down between Neville's legs, patting at the front of his pyjama bottoms. He felt the slightly firm and full padding beneath the fabric and nodded to himself. Neville let out a soft sound of distress as he pulled his hand away, and Severus slipped his other hand out of Neville's hair to tuck his fingers beneath his chin and tip his face up until their eyes met.

"You're a very good boy, my little one. Did you know that?"

Neville's lower lip trembled as he looked up, and after a brief hesitation, Severus leaned down over him to press their lips together. The kiss lasted only a moment, the gesture falling right on the line between the two sides of their relationship – comforting the man that Severus had come to see as an essential part of his life, and comforting the small boy inside him that Severus took every care to cherish when Neville had the need of him. He pulled back slowly and pressed a second kiss to Neville's forehead, lingering longer, there, before he straightened and smoothed his fingers once more through Neville's hair.

"Lie back now, Neville. Let your Da' get you changed."

It took a moment for Neville to comply, and he kept his eyes turned away from Severus as he did, lying back onto the mattress and shuffling to bring his bottom nearer to its edge. He placed his feet flat on the bed with his knees bent, and began plucking at his pyjama top with both hands.

"That's my boy," Severus murmured, stroking a soothing hand over Neville's thigh. Rather than pull away when Neville's body was taut with anxious tension, Severus slipped his wand out of his pocket with his free hand. He used it only to summon a fresh nappy, the powder, and a soft flannel from their keeping places, and set all of it on the bed within reach. "Now, ready? One, two, three, up-" Severus curled his fingers around the waistband of Neville's pyjamas and on the word 'up', began to slide them down over his hips as Neville lifted them up from the bed.

"Very good." He pulled the bottoms fully off and set them aside while he looked at Neville, who was suddenly trying to press his legs together. Severus shook his head and gave Neville's legs a gentle nudge, pleased to see him obediently drop his legs open. Moving his hands to open the nappy, Severus looked at Neville for a moment as he paused with the side straps opened, but the nappy still covering him.

"I want you to lift up for me again, on three. Ready?"

Neville nodded.

"One. Two... Three."

Neville's hips raised up and as they did, Severus pulled the nappy away from him, exposing him completely as he slid it out from beneath him. Quickly opening the fresh nappy, Severus slid it under Neville's bottom and gave him a small nod, letting him settle back down onto it.

"There, now, almost finished," Severus murmured. He took the cloth in one hand and shook a bit of the powder onto it before dabbing it around Neville's sensitive areas. He set the cloth back down once he'd finished, leaving Neville's skin covered in a light sheen of the powder, and made quick work of closing the nappy over him.

He looked up at Neville's face again, then, and nearly smiled. Neville's face remained flushed, but now, Neville was looking at him. Watching him. And as small as it was, it was progress to see him no longer making an effort to block out what he was wearing.

"Such a good boy," Severus praised. "Now, you need to lift your legs up for me," he instructed, and slipped Neville's pyjama bottoms back onto his legs when he complied. After a moment of shuffling for Neville to lift his hips and Severus to pull the fabric back up over his hips, the pyjamas were back in place, and Severus took a small step back, extending one hand to Neville in offering.

"Come along, now, Neville. We can go sit on the sofa with your juice and find something to play. Would you like that?"

Neville nodded as he took Severus' hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet, shuffling awkwardly for a moment to adjust to the feel of the new nappy between his legs. His cheeks still flamed, but his eyes were shining with excitement as he looked up at Severus and wrapped himself around one of Severus' arms, flashing another grin up at him.

"'es, Da'," he answered in an excited voice, giving another emphatic nod. Letting out a low chuckle of amusement, Severus nodded and gently guided Neville from the room after retrieving his bottle from the dresser. He passed the bottle to Neville as they stepped into the hall, and Neville removed one hand from his arm in favour of holding his bottle and quickly stuffed the nipple of it into his mouth.

"'fank 'oo, Da'," Neville said around the nipple, before falling silent other than the soft sound of him suckling on the bottle. With his mouth twisting up at one corner with the faintest smile, Severus reached his free hand across to gently ruffle Neville's hair.

"You're welcome, little one."


End file.
